


(Un)Lovely

by Jemzamia



Category: Skins (UK)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 14:32:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jemzamia/pseuds/Jemzamia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Effy gives Cassie the brutal advice she needs after she discovers about Sid/Michelle's relationship.</p><p>Warnings: Brief mention of anorexia.<br/>Written as a part of comment_fic. </p><p>Written in 2009 and imported from my Livejournal</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Un)Lovely

"So there you have it," said Cassie, "Lovely Michelle has captured young Sidney's heart again, for good, because she's so lovely! I mean ever so! Aww Michelle! We all love Michelle! Let's all give one to Michelle! And another! And another! And another!"   
Her voice was now a sing-song screeching crescendo, wafting to-and-fro through the air as she swung her head wildly, long blonde hair frantic in the wind. White knuckled hands bit into the bench, holding her tiny body in place as the fragility of her mind violently carried on spilling out for the world to see. After the final malicious rhetoric, Cassie flung herself back into the bench; her eyes screwed shut tightly, the skin around them quickly resembling those of her knuckles. It was as if she was trying to wish herself away from this mess, away from this heartbreak and pain.

Effy carried on looking ahead, completely still in her seat and unmoved by the performance. A fox sulking in the bushes, patiently watching a nest full of chicks, had caught her attention quite a while ago. The anticipation of the attack was something primal and necessary to Effy, which therefore made it interesting to her. The drama of people’s love lives, however, was not. She found it mundane and pathetic. Everyone’s demeanour lately seemed to reflect what a cold, metal heart monitor would show. Hearts steadily plodding on against the odds they have faced, only to stop and break at the sight of ‘that’ girl. Or ones still in shock, open to any adrenaline rush, even ‘her’, to get it going again. Or the very one beating next to Effy, so hard and fast that an explosion was imminent, all because of ‘her’ making the wrong choices again. 

Unnerving, broken laughter soon came pouring from Cassie’s lips. It was as if she needed to keep moving them, using them, in order to stay alive. Laughing, speaking, shouting, screaming, anything to expel the high speed train of her emotions. Effy pitied her. She had learnt some time ago that the more noise you make it just makes your point quieter.   
“I thought I was lovely too. I thought I was getting better. Obviously, silly, ugly, horrible, old Cassie was wrong. What a stupid bitch. How do I get better, Effy? How do I become lovely again? So lovely that he’ll come crawling back and kiss my little feet. Shall I stop eating again?”  
“No,” Effy said, sounding as mysteriously distant as ever.  
“Then what?”  
Effy began to smirk at the scene unfolding in front of her; one of the little chicks was teetering on the edge of the nest, merrily chirping and bounding around before it put one foot wrong and fell, fell to the ground, and finally fell prey to the fox’s swift jaws. Good things happen to those who wait, Effy thought.  
“Destroy it. Everything you two had. Throw it right back in his face. Fuck it out of you as thoroughly and often and with as many people as possible. Make him jealous of everyone around you. Anyone can have you, but him, and he knows why. Because he blew it. Fuck it, Cassie, fuck it.”

Carefully, Effy pulled out a cigarette from her pocket, flicking the lighter with practised skill as she ignited the tip. She took one long, satisfied drag before getting up and walking into the distance, without another single word. Cassie looked on in delighted wonder.  
“Thank you,” she whispered to the ether.


End file.
